The Questions Unanswered
by foureatoncake
Summary: When Harry Osborn returns from private school. Things are not as the appear to be. His life-long friend seems to be acting different and distant and leaving him to wonder what did he miss in his friend's life that is so important. And why is Peter leaving at an unexpected time? Follow Harry Osborn as he tries to unveil the mystery of his friend, Peter.


**Hey! So here's what I thought...even though I haven't updated the Divergent story in awhile I have came up with another story...**

**One that might surprise you. Yes, as we all know that The Amazing Spider-Man came out last year and they are coming out with The Amazing Spider-Man 2 in 2014 soooo...**

**The trailer was shown not too long ago and the part where they show Harry Osborn got me thinking...to write a story that's planned to be a continual type of story. **

**In Harry Osborn's point of view of course. I mean I would rather have it in Peter's but...well I thought that it didn't seem fair so I decided in putting it in Harry's. Just to make it more interesting, ya know. **

**Okay...**

**So here's the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Amazing Spider-Man. How badly do I wish I could. Unfortunately, I dont. Marc Webb owns the film and Stan Lee owns the comics. I just own the idea. **

* * *

He stared at his friend that was standing in front of him. He looked so different than the last time he saw his life long friend. He leaving in the worst time of his friend's life - his friend getting bullied mercilessly in middle school. He watched as his best friend took his coat and put it smoothly on the coat rack beside him. What he saw surprised him. The last time he saw his friend was in middle school - he was short and appeared to not have as much muscle mass, very scrawny. Now looking at his best friend, he appeared to have gained some muscle mass. Not a lot but much to where it was noticeable. It looked like he was put on a stretching machine. He coming to his height now. His friend nervously smiles. Still, the same somewhat. His hair still unruly as ever. "Peter Parker." Peter looked at him. He finally noticed something - his eyes looked tired and worn. As if he spent every night staying up late for who knows what reason. He then took in Peter's face. He looked older like he has seen too much and has experienced a thousand more. "Harry Osborn." Peter's voice shook a little at the end. The words probably sounded foreign on his tongue. Peter went up the grand stairwell of his father's mansion so quickly that it took Harry by surprise. Peter gave him a friendly hug and Harry hugged his friend back. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye - Peter's backpack was still on his back.

"Aren't you gonna take off the backpack? You don't need it in here." He watched as Peter looked almost troubled. As if debating within himself. "I'll need it though. Has important...uh...things in there that I'll need." Harry nodded, shrugging it off for now. "Hey uh Pete I gotta show you something that you'll be interested in." It was Peter's turn to nod. He led Peter into a room that said on the sign

_SECURITY _

Harry tapped on a file and moved to see Peter's reaction. "You're on the surveillance cameras." Peter frowned going through the pictures quickly. "How?" Peter's voice seemed almost shaky and breathless. Harry could tell Peter was starting to get antsy. "I don't know. You tell me." He watched as Peter's jaw hardened - appeared to be having another debate with himself. "I don't know, Harry." He looked at Peter. He knew his friend was lying. He could tell in Peter's frustrated expression, "You're lying, Peter. You can't fool me. I've been your friend since kindergarten. You do know, don't you?" Peter looked angry. He watched as Peter breathed in a collective breath. His anger slowly subsiding. He heard Peter mutter to himself, "Uncle Ben wouldn't want me to lie." He looked down then back up at Harry. A pained expression written all over Peter's face. Harry was waiting to hear what Peter had to say. "Yes...I do know." Harry could tell he was hitting on a touchy subject. He didn't press his friend too deep or Peter might get upset. "What were you doing at OsCorp then?" Peter looked at his backpack then at Harry. "Science stuff. You'll probably figure out one day." Harry was confused.

Peter was different. Harry could tell. He seemed to be like holding the weight of world on his shoulders. He looked nothing like the scrawny little middle schooler anymore he had once come to know. Harry could tell something happened to his friend but Peter just didn't want to say. Peter looked pained. Conflicting emotions going through his face as if in lightning speed. Peter appeared to be much more stronger than he was showing. Both mentally and physically, Harry noted. "I was once told that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things. That it wasn't a choice but a responsibly." Harry was confused as Peter spoke this speech. He watched as Peter wiped a tear off his face. "The man who told me that had faith in me that I could do great things but in order to do those great things I needed responsibility on top of those great things." Harry felt the need to look up at Peter, who appeared to be holding back tears. "What's wrong, Peter?" He knew he missed a good chunk out of his friend's life and he needed to fix those gaps.

It seemed like a blur. Peter wiped his face hearing the usual police sirens coming from somewhere. He watched as Peter quickly stood up and gave him an apologetic look. "I gotta run, Harry. My aunt needs me right now." Harry raised his eyebrows at his friend but nodded anyway. He watched as Peter quickly ran off grabbing his coat and leaving the mansion.

Peter seemed different and as Peter's friend he was going to get to the bottom of the reason the reunion ended so early.

* * *

**So...**

**What do you think? Please tell me in a review. I really need to know your opinions. Good or bad. **

**Thank you.**

**Until next time, **

**- foureatoncake**


End file.
